Stop Crying Your Heart Out
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Ranma solo necesitó de presenciar un acto a escondidas para saber lo que realmente quería. Por ello mismo, toda su mente supo qué hacer y cómo lidiar con el resto de la gente que se opondría a él. Esta vez no permitiría que nadie la haga llorar, no mientras él pueda evitarlo. ONE-SHOT


**Bienvenidos todos a otro one-shot de los míos! **

**El día de hoy comenzaré lo que en un futuro será la presentación de más historias bajo la temática de este viejo pero amado manga/anime.**

**Bueno, como saben…no soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a su respectivo dueño.**

**Dísfrútenlo!**

* * *

**_STOP CRYING YOUR HEART OUT_**

Recostado sobre el tejado en medio de la noche, Ranma observaba callado el cielo estrellado con sus brazos como almohada bajo la cabeza, pensando minuciosamente en lo que había visto horas atrás en el día y lo que ocurrió luego de ello.

_'Estúpido'_

El sonido de un desconsolador llanto aún repercutía en sus oídos, incluso luego de taparlos con sus manos en un vago esfuerzo de callarlo. La cacofonía lo perturbó de tal forma que por poco fue descubierto mientras usaba el _Umi-senken _al trastabillar en la rama del árbol en que se ocultó cuando su curiosidad salió a flote tras salir de la escuela.

Escuchaba lejanamente los llamados de su madre y de Kasumi para que cene, pero no sentía motivación para moverse. Era como si toda su fuerza se hubiese desvanecido con lo que atestiguó horas previas. En una especie de autocastigo por lastimar a quien más quería en verdad y le dolía verla triste.

-Qué debo hacer ahora…? – musitó el joven Saotome, sentándose encima de las tejas y recogiendo las piernas contra el pecho.

Parpadeó repetidas veces el artista marcial, deseando borrar la triste imagen de su mente. Sabía que la había visto llorar antes, pero a diferencia de otras veces esas lágrimas eran completamente reales, así como las palabras que balbuceaba de manera entrecortada. Nunca antes sintió tal imperiosa necesidad de correr a abrazarla contra el pecho para acariciar lentamente su delgada espalda y suaves cabellos.

-No quiero volver a verla así si puedo evitarlo…- rascándose la nuca distraídamente, el pelinegro de ojos azules se propuso como meta personal aquella idea.

Parándose en el borde del tejado, el muchacho saltó sin mucho esfuerzo el suelo de tierra con un semblante pensativo mientras se dedicaba a subir luego los tres escalones que lo dirigirían al pasillo del comedor donde el resto de los habitantes del complejo Tendo estaban.

En el preciso instante que deslizó la puerta corrediza, Ranma fue recibido con un helado baldazo de agua que lo transformó de inmediato en su aspecto femenino. Un gran uso de su paciencia empleó ella, actualmente, para no golpear a su figura paterna e ignorar la perorata de su madre sobre la falta de masculinidad que demostraba.

Aceptando el cuenco de arroz que la mayor de las hermanas Tendo le ofreció, la joven Saotome tomo asiento sin quejarse o mirar mal a alguien. Hecho que solo sulfuró aún más a su forzada prometida e indignó a su progenitora que no dejaba de alzar su espada enfundada como tácita amenaza. Antes de que Akane explotara con su usual temperamento volátil, una suave voz salvó al maldito por Jusenkyo.

-Te ocurre algo, Ranma? Has estado muy pensativo últimamente- cuestionó la primogénita de Soun.

-Seguramente se imaginaba cosas pervertidas- acusó sin fundamentos la menor de los Tendo.

-Quizás yo pueda decirte algo hermanita, pero te costará mil yenes- con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, la segunda hija del patriarca Tendo ofreció, estirando su mano como si esperara un pago.

-No sabes nada, verdad? – entre bocados murmuró sin voltearse a ver la joven pelirroja, obligando a que la extorsionadora baje su mano.

-Eres un aguafiestas, Ranma. Acaso no sabes que este hogar se sustenta básicamente de ti? – apuntándole con un par de palillos de madera, Nabiki le hizo saber.

-Oh Ranma, eso es tan varonil! – exclamó Nodoka, maravillada con lo que escuchó.

-Por cómo lo dices, parece que soy el único que trabaja aquí- aún sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, el especialista en Combate De Estilo Libre aludió.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo tras escuchar eso. Incluso si deseaban estallar en furia acusadora, debían de admitir internamente que algo de verdad había en ello. Obviamente la situación calma no duró demasiado, un mazo de madera apareció fugazmente a centímetros de la cabeza pelirroja de Ranma, así como también una patada en su pecho por parte de su amado padre comprensivo que le gritaba las mismas ocurrencias de siempre.

Sin defenderse demasiado, la joven muchacha voló a través de una pared de madera con paneles de papel arroz, creando un trayecto de destrucción hasta caer al estanque de peces koi que decoraba el jardín. Imaginándose si su vida no sería mejor quedándose bajo el agua, el muchacho maldito con una forma femenina tuvo que salir a la superficie luego de varios segundos conteniendo la respiración, preguntándose si su situación personal no podría empeorar.

Hecho que ocurrió, ya que un par de gotas cayeron encima de su cabeza, dando inicio a una esporádica lluvia.

Fatigada tanto física como mentalmente, Ranma tan solo se dispuso a entrar de nuevo al complejo, quitándose la parte superior de su ropa para estrujarla antes de continuar con su andar hacia donde el resto de los inquilinos estaban. Viéndolos que todos estaban platicando tranquilamente como si nada hubiese ocurrido, la pelirroja tomó a un desprevenido Genma Saotome por la nuca y lo aventó con furia al exterior de la casa, haciéndolo atravesar el mismo orificio que su cuerpo creó minutos atrás, y transformándolo de inmediato en un gran panda.

-Hijo! Por qué hiciste eso!? – reclamó Nodoka ante lo sucedido.

-Porque me golpearon antes? – respondió con una interrogante el/ella.

-Akane también lo hizo, te vengarás de ella también? – gustosa de ver cómo vapuleaban al artista marcial con problemas de género cada vez que podían, Nabiki interrogó.

-No golpeo a niñas- espetó la pelirroja que rápidamente cambió de sexo cuando derramó una taza de té caliente sobre su cabeza que la mayor de las hermanas le entregó, siseando por la temperatura.

-RANMA ERES UN TONTO! – chilló la menor de las hermanas, sacudiendo otra vez su gran mazo contra la cabeza del susodicho, quien por mera fuerza de voluntad no perdió la paciencia mientras atravesaba otra de las paredes en dirección al patio.

-Akane! Esa no es forma de tratar a tu prometido, no ves que solo quiere cuidarte porque te ama demasiado? – exclamó primeramente el líder de la familia Tendo, para luego romper en lágrimas mientras pronunciaba con emoción el resto de sus pensamientos.

-GRRRR! (_Tiene toda la razón, Señor Tendo_)- contestó el enorme panda que apareció en su lugar habitual para comer.

No obstante, mientras todos continuaban cenando tranquilamente, bajo la lluvia se encontraba una fatigada Ranma. Cansada de pelear constantemente por nimiedades, soportando día tras día culpas ajenas o simplemente el ser manipulado por todos los que lo rodeaban. Las actitudes de ellos lo agotaban, ensimismándose en la poca privada vida que le restaba, queriendo destrozar los últimos resquicios de normalidad que creía tener.

-Ya no los soporto más- murmuró para sí misma bajo la lluvia helada.

La constante precipitación le recordó lo que había visto horas atrás, llenándolo de tristeza en consecuencia. Le era sumamente difícil el intentar olvidar aquella imagen por más de cinco minutos, ya que la existencia misma parecía insistirle en que reaccionara de una vez por todas e hiciera lo que realmente deseaba y no lo que le imponían.

Suspirando por última vez, Ranma decidió entrar otra vez al resguardo del complejo, yendo directamente a su habitación para recolectar su ropa antes de marchar al baño. Oyéndolos reír como si nada hubiese pasado, la pelirroja estuvo tentada a bajar para darles una colleja, pero rápidamente desistió de tal idea al pensar en lo que haría y el pequeño trozo de madera que colgaba de una puerta, como si lo llamara para cobrar retribución por todas las extorsiones a las que fue impuesto.

-Bueno…después de todo necesito un yattai para al menos comenzar a remediar todo el daño que el panda hizo- musitó por lo bajo la pelirroja, mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarse que estaba sola antes de entrar sigilosamente a la recámara de la segunda hija de Soun Tendo.

* * *

No habiendo dormido para nada en toda la noche por las miles de ideas que tenía en mente, el pelinegro de ojos cobalto tomo la iniciativa de salir de su habitación una hora antes de que siquiera Kasumi, quien era la primera en levantarse, se despertara. No queriendo ver a nadie por la mañana, Ranma dejó tan solo una pequeña nota sobre la mesa donde desayunaban explicándose que debía de buscar a Happosai por algo importante.

Algo para nada cierto, pero lo suficientemente creíble como para despistar por unas horas a Nabiki o su madre mientras él aprovechaba dicho tiempo en buscar su primera adquisición de retribución y disculpa.

Sesenta minutos exactos requirió el joven artista marcial para hallar un local que se encargara de fabricar puestos ambulantes de comida, dejándoles todas las descripciones posibles que su mente era capaz de recordar respecto a viejas épocas. Después de ello, Ranma se encaminó sin obstáculos a su escuela, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al ver que no fue convertido en mujer por extrañas causas.

-Ranchan! – un grito de saludo espabiló de su asombro al pelinegro, quien al reconocer la voz giró velozmente la cabeza.

Ver aquellos ojos azules observarlo con tanto cariño no hizo nada más que cimentar los pensamientos que tenía desde el día anterior, asegurándole que lo que hacía era lo correcto para ambos y lo que los haría felices. Por eso mismo todo el alumnado de la Preparatoria Furinkan abrió la boca y los ojos enormemente cuando Ranma Saotome abrazó a una chica por voluntad propia sin que nadie o nada lo obligara.

-Ucchan…- susurró en el oído izquierdo de ella el artista marcial mientras se aferraba a ella, tratando de no recordar cómo la había visto un día atrás.

-Qué te ocurre? Te sientes mal? Quieres que te haga un okonomiyaki? – notando el extraño accionar de su prometido, Ukyo realizó una interrogante tras otra.

El gruñido de un estómago resultó ser toda la respuesta que la cocinera necesitaba, confundiendo la risa del propietario con nerviosismo cuando en realidad era diversión genuina. Al querer separarse para prepararle un platillo, ella se vio imposibilitada en un comienzo ya que el abrazo se volvió más apretado, como si el pelinegro quisiera fundirse con su delgado cuerpo, para finalmente liberarla y caminar a su lado en dirección al aula de cocina que la escuela poseía.

Ignorado por el dúo, ciertas personas conocidas por el joven Saotome vieron lo sucedido desde las puertas del establecimiento, teniendo reacciones dispares que amenazaban con explotar apenas tuvieran en sus manos al pelinegro. Este, por su parte, solo veía en silencio a la Kuonji prepararle un bocadillo antes de clases.

-Aquí tienes, Ranchan! – tendiéndole la tortilla caliente al hambriento joven, Ukyo exclamó radiante.

Recibiendo agradecidamente el platillo, Ranma tuvo que controlarse para no devorarlo como si su padre estuviese cerca para quitarle la comida, degustando por primera vez la gran gama de sabores que tenía en la boca. Al mismo tiempo que terminaba su alimento, el adolescente recordó la infinidad de veces que escuchó a la joven fémina frente a él prometerle comida de este estilo por el resto de su vida, sin embargo a él ya no le importaba mucho eso, sino que se bastaba con verla sonreír como lo hacía ahora mismo.

Limpiándose las manos, el ojiazul rodeó la mesada para quedar a centímetros del rostro de la muchacha, inclinándose levemente con el propósito de mirarla fijamente a las orbes color cian que ella misma poseía. Nunca hubiese creído que esa misma mirada ella podría haber llorado tan desconsoladamente, pero ahora la veía y era capaz de comprender el dolor que le causó, abrumándolo con gran vergüenza y deshonra.

-Oye, qué estás haciendo? – trató de averiguar la Kuonji, nerviosa por la extraña cercanía que presentaba su prometido.

Sin que él mismo lo supiera, su rostro enseñaba el mismo semblante juguetón que lo caracterizaba cuando se dejaba llevar por el estado frenético del Neko-ken, obviamente con la ausencia del ronroneo. Poca atención le brindó el Saotome a la puerta que se acababa de abrir detrás de él con varias personas buscándolo, ya que una única idea estaba fija en su mente y pensaba llevarla a cabo.

-RANMA TONTO! DÓNDE ESTUVI…!? – el chillido de una furiosa Akane Tendo se hizo eco en toda la escuela.

-RANMA SAOTOME, EXIJO QUE LIBERES DE TUS PERVERSIO…! – Tatewaki Kuno, blandiendo su espada de madera que usaba en el club de kendo, quiso protestar.

-RANMA, PREPÁRATE PARA MOR…! – Ryoga Hibiki, presencia que sorprendió a todos, apuntó con su paraguas al susodicho mientras proclamaba.

-NIHAO, AI…! – una siempre entusiasta Shampoo saludó con vehemencia por ver a su prometido.

-MUERE DE UNA VEZ PARA QUE MI SHAMPOO ESTÉ LIB…! – un furioso y miope Mousse exclamó mientras zamarreaba a Nabiki Tendo, quien molesta le puso sus anteojos para luego girarle la cabeza en la dirección correcta.

Todas las exclamaciones se detuvieron con brusquedad ante la imagen que se les presentó de improviso. Habiendo cerrado la diminuta brecha que lo separaba de su amiga de la infancia, Ranma besó castamente a la fémina de larga cabellera marrón, sintiéndose por primera vez muy bien al hacer algo por el estilo.

Separándose de Ukyo, el pelinegro continuó sonriendo gatunamente mientras cerraba las llaves de gas y ordenaba los utensilios empleados para los okonomiyakis. Terminada su labor, el joven artista marcial tomó la mano derecha de la adolescente, guiándola hacia la salida y enfrentándose por primera vez en el día al resto de testigos, los cuales parecían haberse multiplicado y murmuraban sobre el hecho de que al ojiazul parecían gustarle las mujeres que se vestían como hombres.

-Wow…nunca me lo esperé de ti Ranma. Si no quieres que le diga tus padres, deberás pagarme cinco mil yenes- admitiendo su asombro por lo que vio, Nabiki no perdió su oportunidad para extorsionar al maldito con un cuerpo de mujer.

-No te preocupes por eso, Nabs. Yo mismo me encargaré de ello más tarde…y espero que ustedes dos estén presentes allí porque será la única vez que explicaré mi resolución- sin inmutarse ante los fatuos intentos de la mercenaria juvenil, el Saotome miró fijamente a sus otras dos prometidas antes de retirarse de allí, negándoles la posibilidad de tomar represalias con la muchacha que llevaba de la mano.

-Ranma…? – musitó tímidamente la cocinera mientras caminaba, actuando de forma sumisa y olvidando su habitual reacción de golpear con la espátula gigante al pelinegro.

-He tomado una decisión, Ukyo. Podrás esperarme mañana en _Ucchan's_ antes de venir a la escuela? – deteniéndose frente a la puerta del aula donde tenían clases, el hijo de Genma y Nodoka le cuestionó a su compañera.

-S…sí. Puedo hacer eso, Ranchan- asintiendo dudosamente con la cabeza antes de dar su respuesta, la joven fémina que portaba un uniforme masculino sonrió al final, alegrando nuevamente al artista marcial.

-Perfecto! Ahora entremos antes de que el maestro no deje aquí afuera sosteniendo baldes con agua- efusivo aludió el muchacho, jalando posteriormente de la pequeña mano con apuro para evitar castigos.

* * *

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para sentarse el joven Saotome cuando todos los habitantes del complejo Tendo más un trío de personas oriundas de China comenzaron sus quejas. Pretextos, injurias, reclamos y otros tipos de gritos fue receptor Ranma, el cual respiraba hondo con el fin de serenar sus propias emociones que estaban a punto de explotar.

Los ojos azules del adolescente estaban fijos en la menor de las hijas que Soun Tendo tenía, impasible ante las normales rabietas que solía dar mientras lo culpaba incluso del mal clima. Poca importancia le daba a su padre, quien vivía prácticamente de él, o de su madre, la cual poco tenía que decir en su defensa si el hacerle firmar un pacto suicida fuese un detalle de su expediente.

Respecto a los demás, el patriarca Tendo soltaba lágrimas a mares mientras sus hijas intentaban vagamente de extorsionar al adolescente o especular con sus "emociones" hacia la menor de sus hermanas. Cologne, por su lado, quería imponer sus leyes, ignorando las peroratas de Mousse y los berrinches de la joven amazona.

-Terminaron? – cuestionó el muchacho de camisa roja, sosteniendo distraídamente una taza de té caliente en caso de que intentaran convertirlo en mujer.

-NO! TÚ TERMINARÁS CON ESTA ESTÚPIDA IDEA AHORA MISMO Y TE CASARÁS CON AKANE PARA UNIR LAS DOS ESCUELAS! – imponiéndose con su pensamiento, Genma se puso de pie y apuntó con un acusador dedo a su hijo.

-Si seguirás repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, entonces guarda silencio anciano. No me casaré con Akane, y tampoco lo haré con Shampoo. Lo entendieron? – poniendo a prueba sus límites de paciencia, Ranma replicó con frialdad.

-Lamento disentir contigo, futuro yerno. Pero las leyes de las amazonas exigen que te cases con mi bisnieta- hallándose superior con su ideología a comparación del resto, Cologne comentó mientras abrazaba su bastón.

-Estamos en tu tribu, vieja vampiro? Porque si no mal recuerdo, el beso que ella me dio fue aquí…en Nerima, Tokio, Japón- respondió directamente a la anciana mujer el joven, ganándose el silencio de todos.

-Airen…? – musitó la maldita con una forma de felina.

-Lo siento, Shampoo. Pero es lo que realmente quiero con mi vida. Imagina mi reacción al descubrir algo que la vieja debería de haberte dicho en un principio- moderando su tono para no sonar tan cortante, Ranma le explicó a la muchacha de cabellera violeta.

-MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI SHAMPOO, RANMA SAOTOME! MUERE DE UNA VEZ POR ELLO! – listo para atacar al pelinegro, el chico pato gritó con rabia mientras alzaba los brazos.

Solo para que el joven Saotome le quitara la taza de té frio que Nabiki tenía y se lo arroje en la cara, transformándolo.

-Realmente no sé si quién es más idiota, tú o Ryoga? Al menos no me culpas de tu maldición como cierta persona…además, el hecho de que Shampoo no te dé atención es por pura obra tuya. Si pelearas contra ella con el mismo entusiasmo que conmigo, le ganarías y estarías en todo tu derecho de casarte con ella- no queriendo pelear por lo mismo de siempre, el decidido adolescente optó por decir algunas verdades.

Eso detuvo por completo el iracundo batir de alas que Mu Mu-chan estaba haciendo para quejarse, mirando fijamente a su contrincante primero para luego mirar a su amada amazona, agachando luego la cabeza con un murmurado _'Quak'._

-SUFICIENTE CON ESTO! TE CASARÁS AHORA MISMO CON MI PEQUEÑA AKANE! – haciendo surgir su cabeza demoníaca, Soun gritó con el objetivo de intimidar al ojiazul, quien aun sosteniendo la taza en su mano derecha se la arrojó.

-Por qué? Porque tú lo dices? Si no mal recuerdo también, tú me ofreciste la elección entre las tres de tus herederas. Por qué elegiría a Akane? Es débil, gritona, hipócrita, testaruda, mala cocinera, tiene la feminidad de un cerdo…quiere que continúe? – observando al adulto con poco respeto luego de verlo durante meses llorar como una niña pequeña por cualquier suceso, Ranma contestó.

-Oh dios! – Kasumi se tapó la boca por la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que Nabiki abría grande los ojos.

-RANMA ERES UN TONT…! – la descripta adolescente manifestó su habitual mazo de madera para golpear a su prometido, solo para asombrarse cuando el objetivo la golpeó en varios puntos de presión, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Repites lo mismo una y otra vez, Akane. Ya es cansador…- masajeándose el puente de la nariz, el joven artista marcial mencionó con cansancio.

-Hijo, he soportado tu transexualidad desde que me lo revelaste, pero tu actitud hacia tu prometida es muy poco varonil. Discúlpate con ella ahora mismo y redime tu honor como miembro de la familia Saotome- con voz sedosa pero llena de advertencia, Nodoka desenfundaba de manera pausada su espada familiar.

Ya no le parecía para nada raro la actitud de su madre, por lo que Ranma le envió una diferente mirada a comparación de las previas. Los ojos azules de él transmitían una amalgama de melancolía y lástima por la mujer adulta, algo que desequilibró su férrea actitud y por poco deja caer su espada.

-No sabes lo agradecido que estoy por saber que no tengo más hermanos…no con la fijación que ustedes tienen para la palabra honor- confesó uno de sus temores ocultos el ojiazul, poniéndole de pie pero sin marcharse a algún lado.

-Ranma…- balbuceó la mujer adulta el nombre de su único hijo.

-Estoy cansado, lo saben? Desde que llegué aquí…no. Desde que tú me dejaste en manos de tu esposo mi vida fue un caos tras otro. Digan lo que quieran sobre sus sueños, honores, pactos suicidas, compromisos…pero yo ya me cansé. Ahora si me disculpan, iré a buscar mis pocas pertenencias y me marcharé- inclinándose respetuosamente ante todos, el pelinegro comenzó a dirigirse escaleras arriba, deteniéndose cuando su padre habló.

-A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?! VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, HIJO INGRATO! POR TU HONOR TE CASARÁS CON AKANE TENDO Y UNIRÁS LAS DOS CASAS! LO HARÁS POR EL HONOR DE LA FAMILIA SAOTOME! – no queriendo perder su futura fuente de ingresos financieros que él gastará, Genma exclamó imperativamente.

-Sigue teniendo honor la familia Saotome? O lo cambiaste por otro plato de arroz, un pescado y tres pepinillos como lo hiciste conmigo? Qué? Acaso él no te lo dijo, mamá? Eso fue lo más barato que él me vendió cuando era niño- replicó con mordacidad el joven, dirigiéndole posteriormente la palabra a Nodoka cuando vio su rostro confundido.

-REGRESA RANMA! O TE EXPULSARÉ DE LA FAMILIA COMO EL HIJO DESAGRADECIDO QUE ERES! – gritando una vez más para tratar de imponerse ante la rebeldía de su hijo, el maldito con un aspecto de oso panda esperó a que el adolescente lo obedeciera.

El eco de los pasos sobre el suelo de madera fue toda la respuesta que recibió el hombre adulto, quien no perdía la esperanza de tener de nuevo bajo su pulgar a su indomable hijo y sus sueños de vivir a su costilla. No obstante, toda esa imaginación se hizo trizas cuando el ojiazul reapareció cargando un pequeño bolso por encima del hombro derecho mientras que la mano izquierda estaba dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Creo que ha escuchado más que suficiente maestro, no es así? – virando su atención a una de las puertas corredizas que daba al patio, el joven artista marcial anunció.

-Estás en lo correcto, Ranma. Ahora qué harás? – abriendo pausadamente la puerta, un anciano Happosai fumaba con tranquilidad su pipa.

-Necesito el apellido Saotome para continuar con la idea de fundar mi propio dojo? – formuló su interrogante el joven, paralizando a todos los demás oyentes, principalmente a sus progenitores.

-Será una escuela de Combate De Estilo Libre? – ignorando cualquier perorata de sus dos alumnos más antiguos o de la joven Tendo, el pervertido maestro quiso averiguar.

-Solo si usted me lo permite- manteniendo un raro respeto por el hombre, Ranma replicó.

-Mmh…viendo el fracaso que resultaron ser mis primeros dos alumnos, tienes mi bendición Ranma. Quizás en el futuro visite la prosperidad de tu dojo y los alumnos que tendrás. Ahora si me lo permites, tengo que saldar algunas cuentas con ciertas personas- deseando lo mejor al pelinegro, Happosai perdió rápidamente su tranquilo semblante tras reemplazarlo con uno de ira hacia los dos hombres adultos en la sala.

Con eso dicho, el artista marcial retomó su marcha hacia el exterior del complejo, obviando lo que sus antiguas pretendientes decían o los parientes de estas, deteniéndose por un segundo al pasar junto a Nodoka. Mirándola desde arriba, pensó reiteradas veces lo que en verdad quería de ella, habiéndola conocido hace poco tiempo tras creerla muerta.

-Si valoras más tu honor que tu hijo, será la última vez que nos veamos. Pero si es lo contrario, espero que algún día me visites para que conozcas mejor a mi verdadera prometida- habló el ojiazul, retirándose posteriormente para nunca regresar al hogar de los Tendo.

* * *

Sosteniendo en sus brazos, una sollozante Ukyo se encontraba. El ver con sus propios ojos azules lo que se asemejaba mucho al yattai que su padre entregó le trajo mucha nostalgia, el cual rápidamente cambió a maravilla cuando se percató de quien era el culpable de todo ello.

Incluso si las lágrimas eran de felicidad, él no quería verla en tal estado ya que le recordaba lo atestiguado días atrás. Dejándose llevar, abrazó con más fuerzas, sin llegar a lastimarla, a la joven Kuonji, susurrándole un breve resumen de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Deteniendo su llanto, la cocinera especialista en okonomiyaki miró con ojos grandes al pelinegro, descreyendo en un inicio lo oído pero cambiando de opinión al recordar lo que él hizo por ella.

-Espera un momento…si te marchaste anoche, en dónde dormiste? – recapitulando mentalmente cada detalle, Ukyo cuestionó.

-Ehm…bueno…- alejándose unos centímetros y rascándose la nuca con cuidado para no deshacer la trenza, el muchacho dudó.

-Ranma- entornando la mirada, ella insistió.

-Recuerdas a la señora que siempre logra mojarme? – no queriendo enfrentarse a la mirada fija de su prometida y mejor amiga, Ranma cuestionó.

-No que digas que…- imaginándose una situación muy incómoda, la Kuonji tapó su boca con ambas manos.

-Solo dormí en su techo- sabiendo lo que pensaba, el muchacho la miró con cara de palo antes de responderle.

-Y por qué no viniste a pedirme refugio? – ella interrogó, empujando el puesto ambulante de comida hasta la puerta de _Ucchan's_ con ayuda de su prometido.

-Geez…necesitaba mantener en secreto la sorpresa, y conociendo mi suerte sabía que las probabilidades eran muy pocas. Además, creo que todo salió perfecto- explicándose primero, el ojiazul sonrió feliz al final, entrando al local de comida y tomando asiento luego de que la muchacha se lo indicara tácitamente.

-Perfecto dices? Acaso sabes lo alegre que estoy por saber que por fin soy tu única prometida y que no tendré que soportar los planes de tu padre? – deteniendo el movimiento de sus espátulas, Ukyo habló con una radiante mueca en su rostro.

-Estás feliz incluso al saber que posiblemente no sea un hombre por completo el resto de mi vida? – cuestionó Ranma, agachando la cabeza levemente.

-Por qué dices eso? Creí que había cura para tu maldición…- habiendo terminado su primer okonomiyaki y entregándoselo al hambriento joven, la Kuonji alegó.

-Dicen que existe una posibilidad de que la cura sea definitiva, pero también se sabe que la maldición puede combinarse con otra. Tal como le sucedió a Pantyhose Taro. Lo último que quiero es que a tu lado esté una mujer con partes de hombre, o al revés- dando a conocer su temor ante lo que vio y escuchó, el pelinegro dialogó suavemente.

Comprendiendo lo que él quería decir con sus palaras, tomó la mano derecha del artista marcial en la suya y apretó levemente en señal de apoyo. No iba a arriesgar todo en una apuesta a ciegas, por lo que prefirió quedarse con lo que tenía y disfrutarlo hasta el final. Por ello mismo, la cocinera le sonrió al ojiazul.

* * *

**_10 años después_**

A paso lento y disfrutando de la tranquilidad que tenía la ciudad donde vivía actualmente, un hombre vestido con ropas chinas color rojo y un dragón bordado en su lado izquierdo iba en camino a buscar a alguien importante para él. Sus rasgos faciales más definidos en conjunto a su largo cabello negro atado en una trenza llamaba mucho la atención de la joven comunidad femenina cada vez que paseaba en las calles.

Hecho que a pesar de molestar un poco a su compañera de vida, a él le daba gracia. Sin embargo ella tenía su turno para reírse cuando él era bañado en agua fría por alguna casualidad y decenas de hombres fijaban su mirada.

Una década había pasado para el artista marcial desde que abandonó Nerima junto a quien se convirtió en su esposa, estableciéndose en otro distrito de Tokio para continuar con sus estudios en una preparatoria de ambiente más sereno y posteriormente emprender los proyectos de ambos. Siendo que él logró fundar su propio dojo mientras que ella abrió otra tienda de comida, los cuales atrajeron rápidamente la atención de los residentes y prosperaron en consecuencia.

Deteniendo su andar, el hombre vio la cerca que rodeaba el establecimiento que su esposa le había indicado minutos atrás, hallando en la entrada a un enorme perro blanco que le ladraba con ahínco antes de guardar silencio cuando recibió una caricia en la cabeza.

-Vaya, sí que eres grande. Cómo te llamas muchacho? …Soichiro? Raro nombre para un perro- jugando brevemente con el can, el hombre miró la placa con el nombre inscripto que llevaba en el collar.

-Woof! – fue la única respuesta del animal, quien gimió triste cuando las caricias cesaron y el hombre entró al establecimiento.

-Pensión Ikkoku…creo que Ukyo dijo algo sobre una nueva casera- esperando con paciencia, el pelinegro mencionó por lo bajo mientras escuchaba los pasos de varias personas yendo en su dirección.

-Oh, un nuevo inquilino? – la voz de un hombre alto llegó a los oídos del ojiazul.

-Sí que es apuesto- una pelirroja que vestía una translúcida bata mencionó con descaro.

-Sr. Kuonji! Que gusto verlo aquí, venga pase! Tómese unos traguitos con nosotros! – una regordeta mujer exclamó en reconocimiento, alzando una cerrada botella de sake.

-Lamento negarme a su invitación, Sra. Ichinose. Solo he venido a buscar a mi hija- disculpándose con modales que hace diez años no hubiese podido mostrar por culpa de su progenitor, el artista marcial adulto replicó.

-Habla de la pequeña Rumiko, verdad? Está jugando con Kentaro en el cuarto de Godai. Si quiere, puede pasar para buscarla- una joven mujer con delantal amarillo habló.

-Muchas gracias, Señorita…- agradeció el pelinegro, quitándose el calzado mientras intentaba averiguar el nombre de la dama.

-Kyoko Otonashi. Soy la casera a cargo de esta pensión- entendiendo lo que el ojiazul quería saber, ella replicó mientras todo el grupo subía por las escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto con el número cinco.

-Ranma Kuonji, un gusto- devolviendo la amabilidad, el susodicho se presentó.

Sonriendo la mujer a cargo del lugar abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se escuchaban a un par de niños gritando, así como una risa femenina y un quejido masculino.

-Rumiko, tu padre ha venido a buscarte- Kyoko dijo al mismo tiempo que el bullicio se detenía.

-Papá! – chilló la infante, corriendo a los brazos de su sonriente padre ya que era una fiel copia de su madre.

-Te divertiste con Kentaro? – alzándola, el esposo de Ukyo quiso saber, mirando al niño que sonreía y agitaba la mano saludando a su maestro de artes marciales.

-Que si se divirtieron? Prácticamente convirtieron mi cuarto en un campo de batalla con sus aviones de papel! – un joven adulto exclamó, abrazando al mismo tiempo tres libros contra su pecho.

-Vamos, Godai. No digas eso, son solo niños. Además se nota cómo Rumiko fue bien educada por su pad…- la mujer en la habitación corrigió la actitud del inquilino, para luego silenciarse al verle el rostro al Kuonji.

-Se encuentra bien, Sra. Saotome? – notando el rotundo cambio de actitud en la mujer adulta, Kyoko interrogó.

-Ranma…- poniéndose de pie, la dama musitó con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, estirando tentativamente su mano derecha.

-Diez años es mucho tiempo, no es así madre? – parló el ex Saotome, suspirando por lo bajo ante la atenta mirada de su hija para luego extender su propio brazo izquierdo para que su progenitora lo tome.

Sin perder un segundo más, todos fueron testigos de un reencuentro. Preguntas se hacían internamente, mas aun así se mantuvieron callados ya que la mujer lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de su exiliado hijo mientras su nieta entendió rápidamente lo que pasaba e intentó consolarla con suaves caricias.

-Ya, ya…deja de llorar. Vive sola aquí? – mirando a la casera, Ranma formuló su interrogante tras tranquilizar a la fémina adulta.

-S…sí. Por qué? – saliendo de su estupefacción, la Otonashi logró responder.

-Nada importante. Oye, mamá…quieres venir a comer a mi casa? Ukyo hará la cena y estoy seguro de que Rumiko querrá conocer más a su abuela. No es así, pequeña?- negando con la cabeza, el ojiazul se separó levemente de su madre para ofrecerle una invitación.

-Por supuesto! – clamó la niña, ansiosa ante la idea.

-Me gustaría mucho…pero no estoy peinada o maquillada! Qué pensará mi nuera al verme?! – ahogándose en un vaso de agua, Nodoka gritó al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos a la cara, valiéndole la risa de su único hijo.

-Que aún pareces una jovencita. Eso creerá mi esposa. Ahora ven, vamos antes de que sea tarde y se enfríe la comida- tendiéndole nuevamente la mano para que la tome, Ranma saludó con un asentimiento a todos los demás, quienes parecían felices por la mujer mayor.

* * *

**En fin, aquí terminó la historia.**

**Era una idea que surgió luego de que youtube me recomendara algunos capítulos y en consecuencia trajera buenos recuerdos de mi infancia. **

**Les gustó?**

**Qué pareja les gustaba más de Ranma 1/2?**

**Reconocieron el pequeño crossover que hice al final?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! SIEMPRE SON BIENVENIDOS SUS PENSAMIENTOS Y OPINIONES!**

**Saludos!**

**PD: Para algunos curiosos, mis futuros proyectos serán los siguientes…**

**Percy Jackson x Fate Grand Order**

**Harry Potter x Ranma 1/2**

**One-shots de Spiderman**

**Spin-offs de Niñeros**

**Mi propia versión de Fate Stay Night (oscura…o en lo posible)**

**Endgame What if?**

**Spiderman MCU x DC**

**Terminar el resto de mis historias (se los debo a muchos)**

**Qué piensan de todos esos futuros proyectos?**


End file.
